


The Seventeenth Decree of Fire Lord Zuko, co-signed by Princess Azula

by neuronary



Series: Azula Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and Katara are homophobic royalty and i love them, Aang is oblivious, Azula Week 2020, Gen, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), this is the dumbest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuronary/pseuds/neuronary
Summary: Aang is well-meaning but ill-informed.Or, how Zuko came to banish the Avatar and ban heterosexuality in the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Azula Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803277
Comments: 15
Kudos: 480





	The Seventeenth Decree of Fire Lord Zuko, co-signed by Princess Azula

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Azula Week 2020 everyone!
> 
> I will be kicking it off with some complete and utter crack, because I really didn't know what to do with the prompt. It's very short but the next one is over 2k, so enjoy :)

“I just, I love her  _ so much _ ,” said the Avater, “but I keep messing everything up.”

Azula raised her eyes from her nails. She’d been filing them into claws. “You’re telling me this… why, exactly?”

Aang huffed. “Katara’s mad at me, and Sokka’s staying out of it and Zuko took her side and Toph just laughed and Mai is busy and Ty Lee is on another continent.”

What Azula wouldn’t give to be busy.

“What do you do?” The Avatar asked, voice suddenly much smaller, which was greatly unreasonable of him considering he’d gotten to be taller than her now. “When you fight with… wait, have you ever had anyone to fight with?”

Azula blinks at him, rather owlishly. “No,” she said, “I’ve never really wanted anyone. Just say you’re sorry. Maybe make her one of those bracelet things you’re so good at.”

Unfortunately, Aang was now absorbed in something entirely different. “Azula, you should have said that you’ve never been in love with someone before!”

“Should I have.”

“Of course! This is great. I can totally help you get a boyfriend, I know loads of boys, let’s see…” The Avatar started counting on his fingers. Azula went back to her book.

“Ooh! Okay, come on Azula!”

“Where are we-”

\---

Zuko was doing his level best not to laugh. Really, he was.

“Brother,” Azula snarled. “I am being very patient. I am being so incredibly patient, it is a wonder Agni himself hasn’t returned to earth to reward me for my patience. My patience is saintlike.”

Zuko nodded. “I can see that.”

“ _ However _ ,” Azula continued, voice somehow becoming more venomous, “if you do not have the avatar deported this second, I will challenge you to an Agni Kai, I will win, I will have the avatar deported until its next spirits-damned incarnation, and I will ban heterosexuality for good measure.”

She pulled several more flowers off of her clothes and set them on fire before stalking off.

Aang drooped slightly. “I know Teo was a bit awkward, but I thought for sure she’d like Haru.”

Zuko sighed and patted him on the shoulder. “Aang, did the monks ever explain what a lesbian was?”

At least Katara was giggling behind her hand, so that was that sorted out.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr, FanFiction.Net, and Discord, where I have run the memebenders server.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
